Who Are You
by Nik Kitsune
Summary: Naruto is drove to his breaking point when Sasuke bullies him to the point of suicide, but will he survive? SasuNaru M for safety (for now)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is drove to his breaking point when Sasuke bullies him to the point of suicide, but will he survive? SasuNaru

Warnings: AU, Bulling and harassment, swearing, angst, possible character death, and Yaoi (boyxboy)

AN: To everyone reading my other SasuNaru fanfiction, I am currently working on the next chapter and I am sorry for the long wait. Gomenasai (sp?)

Who Are You? Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

I hate high school. From the idiotic teenagers that think they're better than everyone else to the droning teachers that are oblivious to everything around them. But most importantly I hate Uchiha Sasuke. It almost seemed like the main purpose of his existence was making my lowly high school life a living hell, and today was no different…

It was finally Friday, my favorite day of the week. Not only was the school work lighter, but this was my last day before a nine day Uchiha free winter break. Too busy fantasizing about the break; I didn't notice the bell had rung signaling the end of fourth hour until almost everyone was out the door. My stomach rumbled on my way to the cafeteria and I groaned remembering my lack of breakfast that morning. Right before I reached the cafeteria I noticed that the seniors seemed to be joining us juniors for lunch. 'Maybe he won't see me today,' I thought as I looked into the overly crowded dining area. After getting my piece of semi-cold, stiff school pizza a hurriedly turned towards the door leading to the outside eating area. 'Just a little more and I'll be home free,' I cheered in my mind. Three more steps and the back of my shirt collar was harshly yanked backward. I mentally winced when my ass hit the solid floor of the cafeteria and my plate clattered to the ground, ruining my lunch. The students around that witnessed my fall chuckled and whispered to each other. Most of them knew me for the sole fact that the Uchiha's gang liked spreading rumors. With wobbly knees, I got to my feet and faced my dark haired antagonist. Uchiha stood emotionless as his gang laughed like they just witnessed the best prank ever. By now a ring of students had started to form around the Uchiha and me, excited to see the possible fight.

"Where do you think you're going loser?" Uchiha sneered causing his friends to start laughing again. I didn't answer. I wasn't going to give him pleasure of seeing me trying to defend myself.

"Answer me!" he snapped. Again I stayed silent, looking at him with as little emotion as I could. Finally, after realizing he wasn't going to get a rise out of me, he rushed forward and punched me in the jaw. I fell backwards, feeling the throbbing in my jaw, and once again landed hard on my ass. Cheers broke out amongst the other students while Uchiha's goons started yelling "fight!" repeatedly. I didn't move I let him have his way; I wasn't going to let him get a rise out of me.

"What's wrong dweeb? Finally giving up on life?" Uchiha questioned. Students in the background called names: freak, loser, fag and anything they could think of. Today was one of the worse days, normally I could get through the day with Uchiha just picking on me in class or tripping me in the hallways, but never anything this big. It stung both mentally and physically, my eyes stung trying to hold back the tears and my emotions were just a train wreck.

"Come on guys, let us leave the bastard to weep in solitude," I stood as Uchiha and his gang brushed past me, exiting the cafeteria. The crowd dispersed and I wiped my tears before heading back to class.

When the last bell of the day rang, I shrugged on my coat and headed out into the chilly winter weather to get to my old, beat up car. It was really by chance that I got this car in the first place. Iruka, my next door neighbor and the last person to ever care about me, had been shot when his convenient store was robbed last summer. Just like me, he had no close family so the police granted me Iruka's old Chevy pick-up since I was the only one at the hospital when the brunet took his final breaths. Shivering I unlocked the door to the pick-up and crawled into the frozen interior.

The drive home wasn't too long, but long enough to freeze my fingers since the heater didn't work in the car. This gave me a decent amount of time to think about the events that happened today. In conclusion I felt worthless. I had no family support, no friends to help, just me and my head to talk to.

I continued driving in silence until I noticed I was in the higher class part of town. I pulled to a red stop light and looked at my surroundings. On the side of the road, rooted in the snow was a giant, thick trunked tree and that's when I had an idea. The city of Konoha was famous for its nearly indestructible black wood trees. These trees lined the upcoming road for miles and would be perfect for my plan. The light turned green and I drove, but continued to plan. So what if I "accidentally" skidded off the ice slicked road and drove head first into one of the many black wood trees. I had nothing much to live for no family, no friends. I was never one for self-harm, but forcing myself to go to school every day knowing what would happen is almost self-harm. No one would miss me, and now that I think about it I'm not even looking forward to break anymore. Just more proof that I'm all alone. It was final, next stop light I'm going to do it. The next red light was on Uchiwa Street, I laughed at the irony. Uchiwa, Uchiha at least now he won't have to see my ugly face around campus anymore. Before the light turned green I unbuckled my seat belt and white-knuckled the steering wheel. Once the light changed I punch the gas, aimed for the closest tree and closed my eyes. I'm finally free.

Sasuke's POV

I was walking home from school like I normally do, but today was different. Today I tortured class runt Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't mean to be so mean; it just came out of me like some horrible black curse. I admit I am jealous of the blonde; he lives on without a care in the world even though his parents died in a fire back when we were in middle school. My parents had died in the fire too since it took place at the town council building, but at least I had my brother Itachi. He had no one and he took the death of his parents better than me. I lived like a ghost for months, just going through the motions. How could he just brush it off like nothing happened! Didn't he want revenge from whoever had started the fire? Rumors where pasted around school that a teacher at our middle school had seen a blond boy set the electrical box on fire right before the building burned down. Was that why he wasn't hurt by his parents' death? The rumors faded though and the killer was never caught. At the start of high school was when my curse started coming out. It started with questions, ones about his parents and what he was doing the night of the fire, but over time it turned into full out bullying. I sighed, look at the monster I've become. My father would be so proud.

As I neared my block I witnessed something horrific. Someone driving a pick-up just made a head on collision with the black wood tree at the end of my street. The tree its self was fine, but the front end of the car was totaled. Grey-Black smoke started billowing up from the severely damaged hood and the air was still. It seemed like minutes pasted before I realized no one was getting out of the car….. Someone had just died right in front of me.

TBC?

Please review c: It fills my boring day with much happiness


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews, they seriously made my day c: Also! This story will have a happy ending cause there is enough crap in the world for people to be sad about and I want readers to be happy when they finish this fic

Warnings: AU, Bulling and harassment, swearing, angst, possible character death, and Yaoi (boyxboy)

Sasuke's POV

Someone just died right in front of me. . .It took me a while to get over the initial shock of witnessing the accident, but I pulled myself out of it and dialed 911 on my cell phone.

"_911 What's your emergency?" _the operator on the phone asked. I shifted my gaze to the wrecked truck, the urgency finally getting to me.

"Hello, there has been an accident on South Uchiwa Street and Konoha Road, the truck is totaled and I don't think the driver survived, please send an ambulance." I said in a rushed tone. I hope that the operator caught everything because there was no time for delay.

"_Alright the ambulance is on its way and will be there in about 10 minutes, please stay at the site so we can get your witness statement. In the meantime it would be beneficial if you could check on the occupants of the vehicle in case any are in need of help."_

"Thank you," I breathed out. The operator hung up and I quickly made my way over to the pick-up. The windows of the car were fogged up from the heat of the smashed engine. I yanked on the door handle and almost shrieked when a limp, dead-looking body landed face first into the snow near my feet. The driver had blond hair that was now stained with speckles of blood everywhere. Blood was also seeping in the snow around his forehead when I flipped him around on his back and gasped. It was Naruto, a large gash cut vertically across his forehead and his bangs, sticky with blood, were plastered to the wound. So many questions arose in my head but I need to think about his safety first. I pressed my fingers firmly against his throat to check for a pulse and what I found was a weak one. He's alive! That's a relief, I never truly hated him, but he must of done this because of the things I said. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest with all the guilt I felt. But again, now wasn't the time for that. Naruto was still bleeding out and I needed to stop that or he could really die. I carefully pushed the bloody bangs away from the gash and applied some clean looking snow to the area to hopefully slow down the bleeding and clean the wound. When the snow melted away I dabbed the excess blood with the sleeve of my coat. Faintly in the background I heard the sound of sirens and cradled the blonde's head in my lap until the ambulance came with a stretcher. The three EMTs positioned his body carefully on the stretcher and loaded him on the ambulance. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do with myself now, when one of the EMTs called out to me and asked if I wanted to ride to the hospital with my friend. I nodded in response, dashed to the vehicle and hopped on.

Inside the ambulance, Naruto was hooked up to a heart monitor and a fluid drip. Some medical personnel were dressing Naruto's injury while I filled out the witness statement that was handed to me. As I looked at Naruto's unconscious form, guilt flooded back to me again. I almost killed someone. Why was I so horrible to him all the time? Why couldn't I control myself around him?

"So," I started out awkwardly to the EMT closet to me. "What's wrong with him?" The EMT sighed before turning to me and explaining.

"Well kid, your friend here has a serious concussion and possible brain injury. That cut on his forehead is from his head hitting the steering wheel, telling us that he wasn't wearing a seat belt and his car had no airbag. He also has a broken Tibia and a few broken ribs, and is going to have some pretty nasty bruising when he wakes up. Your friend is a lucky one though. A crash like that could have easily killed him."

"I think that was what he was trying to do," I mumbled to myself.

When we arrived at the hospital, Naruto was rushed to the ER to be fixed and sewn up. I decided to sit in the waiting room until he was out and to also give my brother a call. The phone rang three times before Itachi picked up.

"Yes little brother?"

"Hey Itachi I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for a while. I'm at the hospital with a-"

"You're at the hospital!" Itachi yelled. I sighed.

"Yeah and if you would let me finish you would have heard that I was here with a friend that got into a car accident. I'm just going to stay here 'til he wakes up or the hospital kicks me out." I finished. Itachi made an approving noise before saying okay and hanging up.

I lounged in the waiting room for a while until tiredness finally got to me.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly.

"Sir? Sir?," I sat up then, stretched and gave the nurse my full attention.

"Your friend's surgery was a success; he is going to be just fine now. He is in PR room number 105 if you would like to see him." I nodded sleepily and then slowly made my way down the hall to Naruto's room.

When I got to the blonde's room I knocked quietly on the door before letting myself in.

"Naruto?" I called out so I wouldn't surprise him with my presence. When no one answered I made my way further into the room to see the blond sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed like nothing had even happened. I pulled up a chair that was along the side of the room to the hospital bed and sat down.

"I am so sorry Naruto for everything I've done," I sighed. "I know you can't hear me but when you wake up I'm going to make it up to you. I know that you're lonely and have no parents, and I want to be someone to lean on, so you won't be so lonely anymore. Naruto you may not trust me for a while, but my new goal is to be your best friend, to make up for all the horrible things I've done to you." Tears streamed down my face, and I lightly gripped his frail hand. Uchihas' aren't supposed to cry but I couldn't stop myself. After I dried my tears I fell asleep still holding Naruto's hand.

TBC?


	3. DELETEDEXTRA SCENE

DELETED SCENE/ EXTRA

Sasuke's POV

"Naruto?" I called out so I wouldn't surprise him with my presence. When no one answered I made my way further into the room to see the blond sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed like nothing had even happened. I pulled up a chair that was along the side of the room to the hospital bed and sat down.

I slowly scanned his body to check for visible signs of damage from the car wreck, and other than his bandaged head he looked normal. I reached up to brush some hair out of his face when I noticed the six scars on his face. On each cheek, there were 3 almost perfect horizontal lines cutting into his flesh. Guilt flooded into me again as I remembered how he got those scars. They weren't caused by the car accident, but I do remember the day he got them.

It was October of our sophomore year when it happened. Me and two of my so called "friends" where on our way out the gates of the high school when I spotted Naruto ahead of us, my target was set. I quickly jogged up behind the blond and pushed him to the ground.

"Who said you could leave school loser?" my friends had caught up with me and were now laughing at him. I turned around to tell them to shut up, but when I looked back Naruto was gone. I looked around and saw him running off down an alleyway to a dead end, so I followed behind him at a slower pace. When I had caught up to him he was trapped between two buildings and with chain linked fence behind him. I laughed at his many failed attempts to climb the fence, before I pulled him from it by his jacket and held him above the ground. I turned him so that he was facing me before punching him in the stomach, then dropping him. He slowly started to curl into a ball on the ground in pain.

"That's what happens when you start fires!" I yelled at him.

"….What talking about…" I heard him mumble.

"What's that loser?"

"I said, I don't know what you're talking about," in a flash he had gotten up and pushed me with enough force to make me stumble and lose focus. Next thing I know he had shoved his way through a rip in the fence that was less than half his size. I walked up to the fence to watch him run when I noticed blood on the broken fence links.

The next day, Naruto came to school with bandages on his face. We had second hour together, so I determined I was going to see what happened from yesterday. The teacher conveniently left the room, and I slid into the seat next to him. He barely had enough time to notice me before I ripped off his bandages off and saw the freshly ripped skin on his face. What I saw three on the left and two on the right; perfectly matching wounds except for the top one on the right. Naruto got up to run, but I was quicker and pinned him to the wall. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an uncoiled paperclip that I had used earlier to get into my old, broken locker since the keypad didn't work. Naruto struggled against my grip, probably realizing what I was doing by now. I thought for just a second about what I was doing before slashing the paperclip hard across Naruto's face, making both his cheeks symmetrical. Naruto cried in pain, but I covered his mouth with my hand so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"You won't say anything if you know what's good for you." I said before releasing him. All of the other students just pretended like they never saw a thing that day. Not only three days later had I found out that it was Naruto's Birthday.

Watching him in the hospital bed today, I regret everything I've ever done to him. No one deserves that kind of pain.

I traced my fingers across all of the scars until I got to the one that I created. It wasn't as deep as the others, but it probably hurt him just the same. Slowly I moved up and gently kissed the mark as a small apology. I know it wasn't enough, but it's all I can do for now.

"I am so sorry Naruto for everything I've done," I sighed.

AN: Hey guys this was just a deleted scene/extra I thought I'd share with you. You can either see it as part of the story of not, it won't affect any of the future story….if there is any.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings: AU, Bulling and harassment, swearing, angst, possible character death, and Yaoi (boyxboy)

Sasuke's POV

I woke up suddenly after a nice rest. My back felt a little cramped from sleeping in a slumped position on the hospital bed, so I stretched and when I looked up bright blue, wide eyes were staring at me. Naruto was now in a sitting position, obviously wide awake.

"Now Naruto before you freak out, I just wanted to say I'm not here to hurt you and I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. I know you probably don't believe me but," I looked into his eyes so he would truly understand my emotions. "Please forgive me." Naruto seemed confused for a moment, I wouldn't blame him. He just stared at me, before giving me this blinding smile.

"You're a really nice person." He said reaching forward and petting my hair. I was utterly confused. He just forgave me? Just like that? After everything I put him through, he was just suicidal 6 hours ago. I mean heck, I didn't even forgive myself for all the shit I put the poor blond through. I continued to stare at him and he continued to smile at me.

"Oh, by the way, who are you?"

Naruto's POV

Waking up was painful. My whole body seemed to ache and head was pounding. I felt pretty crappy until I sat up and noticed a blue haired boy sleeping on the edge of my bed. He seemed peaceful, but the dark bags and redness around his eyes told me different. Wait, why was there some strange boy in my room? Not that I minded, he was kind of cute. I blushed at my own thoughts. Looking around, I was surprised to see I wasn't in my room. I was in a hospital room! That would explain why I felt so crummy. I wonder what happened, I just can't seem to remember and everything is foggy. My head started to pound again.

As I was waiting for him to wake up, I spaced out and didn't realize he had woken until I was staring into dark, hypnotizing eyes. He started speaking to me, but all I could focus on was absorbing his facial features and the emotions they showed. His face went from surprised to regret then sadness and finally pleading. I stared straight into his eyes a little confused by how he knew me, but decided I liked this person.

"You're a really nice person." I reached out and touched his hair on a whim. It was really soft so I petted him a little before putting my hand back in my lap. The raven just stared at me like I had grown a second head, so I smiled at him. For some reason I really wanted this person to like me. I mean, he had to be a nice person; he's the only one that showed up at the hospital for me and even spent the night.

"Oh, by the way, who are you?" the boy looked at me confused again, before answering.

"I'm Sasuke. You know Uchiha? We are classmates." I couldn't remember him from any of my classes. My head started to hurt for some strange reason.

"Were you my friend?" I asked him, starting to feel bad because I fought about the one person that came to see me at the hospital. Sasuke sighed before answering.

"Not exactly…But I want to be your friend." Sasuke looked at me hopefully and I grinned. I don't remember having any friends before.

"You're my first friend Sasuke!" I announced. I was enjoying my new found friendship when there was a knock at the door and a tall woman wearing a lab coat came in.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm here to check up on your injuries and see how you are doing."

"Well I feel a lot better since my friend Sasuke is here." I smiled at her still in the afterglow of making my first friend and she gave me a weird look. She continued to check my forehead and my leg, which I didn't even notice until I saw it splinted.

Sasuke's POV

"Well I feel a lot better since my friend Sasuke is here." When Naruto said that I mentally face-palmed, he must have forgotten about Tsunade too. Along with being the head Doctor at the local hospital, she also worked for our high school and sadly we both knew Doctor Tsunade quite well from the many fist fights we have gotten into over the years. Naruto and I being "friends" was definitely news to her. While Tsunade was checking on Naruto, I decided to mention his memory loss.

"I had a feeling he would have some brain damage from the car accident." Tsunade nodded.

"Brain Damage? Car accident? Sasuke, what happened to me?" Naruto whined. I was just about to answer when Tsunade cut me off.

"Well you see Naruto; you got into a car accident on your way driving home from school. Your head hit the steering wheel, so we think you may have suffered some brain damage which is leading to memory loss." Naruto nodded in understanding and Tsunade had finally finished up with her checkup.

"Okay Naruto, it seems like your well enough to go home with a family member, I'm going to write you a prescription for some pain killers and calcium tablets for your leg. Also you will have to go see a therapist once a week to work on getting your memory back and to see if any other problems pop up." Tsunade said as she wrote things on the clipboard at the foot of the bed.

"That's great and all Doctor Tsunade, but I don't have any family members." This was my opportunity! Naruto could come and stay with me until he recovered and then I could show him that I'm truly sorry and honest about wanting to be his friend. It was my second chance at a first impression and I was taking it.

"Naruto," I said catching his attention from his current predicament. "You can come and stay with me, I have plenty of room at my house and I can take care of you." Naruto's eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly.

"You would really do that for me?" I nodded and he nearly jumped for joy. I was happy to see that he was happy. Tsunade gave me a disapproving look.

"I've changed." I said to her, "Plus who else could he go with, he has no one."

Tsunade had no choice but to agree.

AN: Thank you every one for all the reviews! They are extremely motivating. c: So Sasuke is in the friend zone, but for how long? What will Itachi think of this? Will the story even continue!?

TBC?


	5. Chapter 4

AN: GAH! Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for not updating in forever T_T Too much stuff has been going on with crazy amount of essays/ college stuff/ crashing my computing with Windows 8/ and more excuses . . . Anyways on with the story if you guy still want to read

One more thing

I took notice of a guest review that asked about Naruto's relatives/friends/acquaintances/social worker (you can look in the CH4 reviews for the whole question) I must say thank you for the review because I didn't think about some of those aspects (especially the social worker part) and I would like to explain some background about the story and Naruto's situation. If you guys don't care much for the background story you can skip this, it'll probably pop-up in the story some time or another . . . maybe . . .

**BACKGROUND**

In this AU Konoha is a very secluded village like town almost separated from the rest of the country. They don't have a mayor or town rep. or stuff like a normal town would have, but rather all the prominent family's leaders meet once a month in the town's council building to discuss things. (Like a small direct democracy) Among the town's leaders are the Naras (Single mother Alive), Harunos (Both Alive), Akimichis (Both Alive), Inuzukas (Only Mother Alive), Hyuuga (Both Alive), Uchihas (Both Dead), and the Uzumakis (Both Dead). In the present time, Naruto lives in a small rundown apartment that the town leaders moved him into after the fire and was proclaimed legally emancipated since he had no family and sadly no one wanted to take him in (he was known for being a rowdy troublemaker) Now the reason Naruto has no family is because Naruto's parents were from a big city town (both no siblings), and got married without their parents' consent. The parents were furious and the two newlyweds quickly skipped town and moved to a small developing, nearly unheard of town called Konoha. The two became very active members of the community and slowly lost contact with the outside family. By the time Naruto was born his parents has absolutely no contact with their parents and no way of trying to contact them. As for there being no will or plans, Naruto's parents died un-expectantly and were still young (like 30 or so), so the only things Naruto had after their death was the parent's personal possessions and life insurance. To finish up Naruto has no friends because of his loud mouth, and his only acquaintance, Iruka, was shot. And that about sums it up.

If there is any more questions just ask :) they are greatly appreciated and help me become a better writer so I am truly grateful.

MEHH… Story Time

Summary: Naruto is drove to his breaking point when Sasuke bullies him to the point of suicide, but will he survive? SasuNaru

Warnings: AU, swearing, angst, possible character death, and Yaoi (boyxboy)

Who Are You? CH 4

Sasuke's POV

Tsunade had no choice but to agree.

Two hours later Tsunade brought Naruto's release forms and medical papers for us to review over. Naruto was to go to therapy twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays to help regain his memory and work on his fractured leg and have his bandages rewrapped every three hours or if there was excessive bleeding. Since Naruto's truck was destroyed and he could barely walk, I agreed to drive him to his appointments and change his wrappings in which Naruto thanked me with a bear hug and a blinding smile that made me feel all warm inside. Was this what having a friend was like? Almost forgetting that I hadn't driven here I quickly called Itachi.

"Hello," Itachi said groggily. It was pretty early in the morning.

"Itachi, my friend needs some where to stay while he recovers, can he stay with us?"

"Why can't he stay with his family?" Itachi sounded interested now.

"He doesn't have any." I said quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear even though he was talking to Tsunade still.

"Oh," Itachi said sadly "I guess he can stay. As long as he cleans his own messes everything should be okay."

"Yes, of course." I felt suddenly excited. Now I could make it up to Naruto, even though he doesn't remember me now, hopefully if he regained his memory he'll forgive me.

"Oh and one more thing Itachi, we need a ride home." Itachi groaned.

By the time Itachi had arrived at the hospital, I had helped move Naruto into a wheelchair and gathered his personal belongings that the police had received from the broken car. Tsunade walked with me as I wheeled Naruto out to the parking lot of the hospital where Itachi met us and helped get Naruto into his SUV. Just when I was about to get in the car, Tsunade grabbed my shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you?" I nodded and motioned towards Itachi that I was going to be a moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I swear to you Sasuke, if you lay a finger on that boy I will personally come and kick your ass." Tsunade growled at me. I shivered a little because not only was she the town's doctor, but also the karate teacher and was pretty powerful. I nodded though having nothing to fear, my intentions were to make up for the way I acted not continue it at home. She smiled a little before giving me a light punch in the shoulder, which hurt like hell, and walked back to the hospital. She totally did that on purpose I thought rubbing my shoulder.

The car ride home was silent, so I decided to make small talk.

"So, Naruto his is my brother Itachi, Itachi this is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my class mates." Itachi glanced at me at hearing the other boy's name, definitely remembering the older Uzumaki's.

Naruto gave a small smile and a shy "hi" from the back seat. Itachi nodded in return and then went back to driving.

Naruto's POV

When we arrived at the Uchiha house I gasped in awe. The house was huge, almost like a mini mansion. Sasuke wheeled me up to the house as Itachi grabbed my backpack from the trunk. When we got into the house I was still in awe, the house looked even bigger on the inside. The front door leads into a mini ball room area that had to hallways connected to the left and right sides. When Sasuke noticed me gawking at his house he chuckled and decided to explain.

"This house is the inheritance of the Uchiha family. Many generations have lived here since the house was built, but all of the rest of the Uchiha line has died off, so now it's just me and my brother." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry," I felt bad for the loss of his family.

"Don't be, I barely knew any of them. Anyway, the left hallway leads to the dining area and the kitchen, and the right leads to the bedrooms and office areas. I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in." Sasuke started wheeling me towards the right. Luckily the Uchiha Manor was all one level, so there was no stairs I would have to trouble myself with.

After passing two large office areas, Sasuke wheeled me towards a group of four rooms.

"These two first ones across from each other are Itachi and my rooms. You can either choose the one on the left behind Itachi's or the one behind mine."

The choice was easy "I want the one behind yours." I wanted to be as close to my first friend as possible.

Sasuke quickly pushed me to my chosen room and helped me onto the comfy looking bed. The room was pretty simple and had a desk, window, what looked to be a closet and bed side table with a small lamp on it. Carefully I spread myself out on the bed so I could lie down on the bed.

"Sasuke, is it okay if I take a nap? I'm still pretty sore and tired." Sasuke nodded his head in approval before helping me cover up with a fuzzy blanket.

"Oh. And could I also have a cup of water please?" I looked up to him hopefully.

"Of course, anything else?" he asked

"No, just the water." I was hungry too but didn't want to trouble him any farther.

"Alright."

Sasuke's POV

As I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I saw Itachi coming through the front door. I told him were Naruto was staying before continuing on my way. As I got Naruto his glass of water I thought of how different Naruto was acting now. Usually he was spacy and obnoxious, but now he was quiet and shy. Maybe his memory wasn't the only thing affected by the crash.

When I made it bad to Naruto's room, I found the injured boy fast to sleep. He looked too peaceful, so I left him to his sleep and placed his water on the bed side stand. Before I left though, I kneed down beside him, brushed the hair off his head and gently kissed him above the bandages.

"Sleep well Naruto," I whispered, before heading to my own room to take a nap.

AN: Not much Sasunaru happening here, but the story progresses! I'll try to update more often! (if I don't get too many more essays) Please review P:

I love hearing your input and what you think about the story.

TBC?

-NIK


End file.
